Manomia
by Abbigayle Diamond
Summary: Hello, my name is Deslie Blythe Evette Manomia. And this is my story about how I met and knew the now super famous Winchester brothers. And some other friends along the way. AU, OOC, Destiel and Samifer


Hello, my name is Deslie Blythe Evette Manomia. And yes, I do have two middle names. Thank you for noticing. Most people I know call me Dezi or Evie, whichever you prefer.

Now, you may or may not want to know my story. If not, I suggest exiting now. I am not a normal human, no not at all. I am a neko-angel. Yes, you heard me correctly. And I am currently one hundred and seven years old, I just look like a twenty-five year old.

I have blonde hair, and no I do not fit the 'dumb blonde' stereo type. Although I do know some dumb blondes, I also know some dumb gingers if you're that interested. My ears are a light sea green, my eyes are also sea green, just not as light. My wings and tail are both orange, like a very pale orange. I am short, only five feet tall to be exact.

I used to be somewhat normal, minding my own business and what not. Well, that lasted up until I was about a hundred and four. Then I just so happened to meet the Winchesters'. And ever since two thousand eleven I have been hunting along side them. Don't get me wrong, they are nice guys and all but they sort of have a thing that makes trouble follow them wherever they may be.

Now I could tell you my whole back story and whats it. But in all honesty do you really want to know about my back story? In reality even I don't want to hear my back story and I am the one who lived it. Who really wants to hear all about my fucked up childhood, nobody? That is my point exactly.

And then we met Kevin Tran, killed leviathans, and then everything started to go down hill from there. Yeah and then there was Cas, yeah are little Cassie is finally growing up. I'm so proud.

Then there was the whole thing with the not real Gabriel, I am the only one Cas told that to. Now, I never actually met Gabriel but something tells me that he is not really dead. And from what little information I gathered from Cas, my educated guess seems pretty accurate.

And the worst part of it all isn't the fallen angels, being locked out of heaven, Metatron and Gadreel or even Abbadon. It was that mark of cain. Yes, that mark. Not only has Dean started acting weird since he got it, him and Sam are drifting further apart. I used to feel like I was the third wheel but now it's like we are all unicycles. And it ain't fun being a unicycle.

Now, I am not usually the one to complain but I think that the brothers need to start acting like brothers again. I mean it is pretty awkward when at times the won't even speak to each other. And who is the one who has to make peace? If you said Evie, Dana or you, then you got the correct answer. And if you knew me you would know that I am not a peace maker, no not at all.

And when the really bitchy person has to be your mediator ya know ya got a problem. And a rather large problem it is. So with me as the middle man no real brotherly progress is being made. But now that Cassie boy is back so I am not the mediator anymore, that is a good thing.

The bad thing you ask? Well the bad thing is that the sexual tension between Cas and Dean is so tense I swear that if I actually tried I could cut it with a knife. Not that I would ever try, I already receive weird looks from the guys. And trying to cut the air with a knife would not help the I swear I am not crazy campaign I am currently on.

And I swear I am not crazy, well I could be just a little bit crazy. But just a little, I am pretty sure. Well anyway, I should probably get on with the story, Shouldn't I? Hmm.. Where to begin? Well okay we are going to do this thing on a need to know basis.

For starters, my mother was the angel and my father was the neko, And the had three other children besides me. We are all females, I just happen to be the oldest. I have a sister who is one hundred and four, one who is ninety-one and my baby sister is seventy-two. Or as my mother likes to call it the terrible seventies, speaking of which I haven't seen my mother since my terrible seventies...

Okay now I will attempt to describe my sisters. This should be very interesting.

Deidra Blaize Everly is my sister who is one hundred and four. Her wings are a sorta blue and white tie-dye or something with sort of the same pattern. Her tail is a really super adorable white, a sort of ashen white. Her ears are blue, and I am assuming that is why her wings are blue and white. Her eyes are purple, very vivid purple. Her hair is blonde but not as light a blonde as mine. Her hair is a more darker blonde than mine.

Her personality is a bit all over the place, like a bi-polar person. She is very artistic and loves to use chalk pastels, A LOT. She is the most likely out of all of us to be arrested at a protest and she has been arrested at one before. She is the only one in my family I am still in contact with.

Darcie Blayne Emerald is the ninety-one year old. And she is a bitch, one of the bitchiest bitches you will ever meet. Her eyes and tail are black, and not a pretty black. A very creepy looking black. Her wings and ears are tan, at least the tan is pretty. Her hair is also a very creepy black.

Last and certainly not least (If you want the least look at the above paragraph.) Is Diamonde Bria Elvia. She is the Seventy-two year old. Her wings are neon purple, her eyes are a neon green, her tail is neon blue and her eyes are neon yellow. Her hair is a mix of all four, and it is that way naturally.

Her personality is a little bit crazy, no where as crazy as Deidra though. She is a bit of a tree hugging feminist. But the only reason I am not in contact with her is because she still lives with mother and father, but she is still pretty cool.

I haven't really described my personality, have I? Well you already know how I can be very bitchy and do not have the best communication skills. Well I am very moody and am not easily pleased, and I am the only one in my family who has any common sense and actually uses it.

"Hey, Dezi are you up? Dean and I are going to go get breakfast." Sam said knocking on my door. With an slightly irritated sigh I got off of my ipad, on which I was playing flappy bird, and opened my door. I made sure that I gave Sam a very mean glare to let him know that he interrupted me.

"Sorry, so what do you want?" Sam said. He backed away very slightly, but with my cat-like senses I noticed it. I just grinned at him, very creepy like.

"English toffee cappuccino, and a breakfast ham and cheese melt. And if you ever think about bothering me again in the middle of the morning you should think about whether you would like to live to see tomorrow." I said with my most menacing glare, to be sure he wouldn't bother me again. With one last glance I slammed the door in his face.

And that, I think smugly, is how to do that. I should totally glare at people more often, it has proven to be very effective. I glanced around my room and decided that I should probably clean it soon. Probably tomorrow, I am busy today and my room can wait until tomorrow.

"Score one for Deslie, score zero for Sam." I muttered as I picked up the dirty clothes, I decided that today was now my new laundry day.

"Hello, Deslie. Do you know where Sam and Dean ran off to?" Kevin asked, I sighed irritability I had things to do, people to see. I do not have the time or energy to explain to Kevin where in the world Sam and Dean went. I have to clean my laundry, do the dishes, vacuum the bunker. So yeah, I wasn't going to explain. I was not going to waste my time on Kevin, I would rather talk to a wall. At least walls actually listen where as Kevin just yacked, and yacked and never shuts up.

"They went out to go get breakfast and that is all that I know. Well I do know that they are getting me breakfast. Maybe the forgot to ask you?" I asked before I carried the laundry basket into the room.

"Well, thanks for telling me. Do you know where they went to go get it?" Kevin asked me, he like the annoying person he was had followed me into the laundry room. I was trying to decide whether to throw laundry soap in his eyes or shove dryer sheets down his throat.

Luckily Castiel happened to walk into the room before I could even decide, I would probably chosen the second option. Shoving dryer sheets down people's throats sounds like a fun way to pass the time. If I ever get bored enough to kill someone, probably not though.

"I believe that they went to some local eatery, I am afraid that I may have forgotten where they told me they were going. It has been two and a half hours. Should we be worried?" Castiel questioned. Had it seriously been two hours? I looked up at the clock and, to my surprise, it was almost eleven in the morning! What had I been wasting those two hours on? I can't even remember.

"Well I guess we are going on an adventure to go find the Dumbchesters" I muttered as I put my clothes in the washer. Well, my day just got a whole lot more entertaining. That was good, I was about to go shove dryer sheets down random people on the streets throats. But hunting the Winchesters down sounded a bit more fun than that. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.

"I do not believe that they like being called that. But I suppose I could be wrong?" Castiel wondered aloud, I shot him one of my 'death glares' but that did not shut him up! he seriously needs to learn to take a hint or twenty.

"It is okay Cas, they let me call them that. So yeah. Yes, you were wrong about that, sorry to burst your bubble. So where did they say they were going?" I asked him, I was only half paying attention to him. I was more concerned with were in the world Dean and Sam could be.

"What? I do not understand. What 'bubble' did you burst? I believe that they may have said 'Starbucks'. What is a 'Starbucks'?" Castiel questioned. And now I am considering shoving dryer sheets down his throat just to shut him the hell up.

"Yes Cas, I do believe that I may know what a Starbucks is. And I know you are pretty stupid culturally but how can you not know what one is?" I asked him, still giving him my best death glare.


End file.
